Beyond the veil
by ScarletKnight33
Summary: Hermione Granger was sick of it, sick of the world she lived in she chose to immerse herself with unknown magic and in doing so she made a discovery. One in which made her make the biggest decision of her short life. Yes another reading the books, yes another time travel fic so if you don't like don't bother
1. Goodbyes

**I do not own the characters in this story, which belongs to JK Rowling.**

"Hermione you can't do this!" the wails of Ginny Weasley echoed through the halls as she watched the curly haired girl walk away. Tears rolled down Hermione's face as she looked back on the red haired girl, who was now stood bewildered by her best friends' actions. "You tell me why not Ginny, please just one good reason" her voice was soft and shaky as she spoke to her friend.

"Ron is gone, Harry is trapped inside his own mind and I-I'm alone..." her voice betrayed her as Hermione looked solemnly at her friend who was now in floods of tears. "You have me, Mia, and the rest of us" Ginny tried to reason with the girl. "I love you guys, I do. But it's not the same... don't you think what I am doing is for the greater good?"

"Greater good," Ginny roared back at Hermione, "That is the exact same thing you know who thought, you know ethnic cleansing is for the greater good." Anger evident in her voice, "Ginny... I didn't mean it like that; you know exactly what I mean." Her soft tones matched the worn out look on her face.

"Ginny I want a better world for all of us, do you not think harry deserves to be where he is now? To deserve what happened to him?"

To which Hermione was referring to the incident which took place six months after the final battle, where a rogue death eater chose to attack the Weasley residence, killing Ron within moments of his arrival and torturing harry mercilessly before being killed by Arthur Weasley, himself.

Hermione hadn't been there at that moment in time, she of course was working on her research project, the one in which inspired her to go back to change what happens. "Hermione, I can't change your mind can I?" Ginny's voice faltered, resigning her to defeat. "No Ginny." "Please tell me then, what are you doing?" She turned her eyes on the brunette, tears had stopped but eyes still brimmed.

"It's complicated Ginny..." began Hermione looking down at her feet, "Try me, I'm not stupid." Indeed she wasn't and Hermione knew that. "Effectively Gin, I'm going to kill myself." Looking at her friend she expected her to be shocked, instead one eyebrow was raised in a look that said oh really.

"My research into the veil has come up with something unexpected-" "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that, well the veil is a time travel device of sorts, it's the doorway to the fates." Hermione stated looking at the now puzzled face of Ginny. "It started after Sirius, you know. Died. In effect he did, but now I have a theory maybe he didn't-" "You're blabbering" Ginny smirked at her friend whilst walking over to her.

"What I'm trying to say is that, when Sirius went through the veil he must have met the fates. The fates Ginny are in control of what happens to us, we have free will to do what we want however the fates provide us with paths to chose from. Think about it Ginny, whenever you've made a decision it was because the fates gave you that option."

Ginny looked at Hermione as if asking her to continue, "Ginny, the fates control when we die and when we survive. What if Sirius wasn't supposed to die that night? Ginny, Voldemort manipulated Harry causing Sirius to act. It was this that caused him to fall through the veil. What if it wasn't his time?"

"Hermione, if the fates control when we die maybe that was Sirius' time to die. Don't you understand, everything has its place in life. Every flower must bloom and perish, there is no such thing as too soon because fate has already decided". "Ginny, I know. I've told myself that time and time again."

"Hermione, tell me what do you expect to change?" "In this timeline? Nothing." Ginny looked puzzled once more. "My theory is that once you go through the veil yes you do die in this timeline, however what if there is more than one time? Ginny think about it, we have the past, present, future; that is three to start with. There isn't just one time; there is a multiple of times"

"Hermione, yes there maybe a variety of different timelines running parallel to each other I concede that because we will never know-" "That's just it Ginny, this veil, it gives us a chance to see these different timelines, to see what could have happened. It's just, once I go the probability is that I will never return."

"I'm confused Hermione" "When I go through the veil like Sirius, I will not return, there is too many different paths I could go on, and maybe this is the fates choice for letting me to go change the future for the various states of us about." Ginny looked at her defeated, sighing she simply stated, "Ok Hermione. What is the plan when you go through?" "I haven't figured that out yet..." "Hermione!" Ginny cried out exasperated, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Ginny."

* * *

"PRONGS?," Sirius Black called out across the grounds, eyes darting across the ground trying to work out if the person coming towards him was him. James potter was his best mate, people practically called them brothers, and they were right Sirius thought, 'brothers in all but blood'.

James' parents had practically adopted him, especially after the summer of fifth year. Running away from home was the best thing he ever did, and Sirius knew that yet whenever he saw his brother his heart heaved.

They may not have got on that well now but he was still Sirius' brother. No matter what was said, no matter what was done that fact always remained. "Sirius," came the familiar drawl of his brother. "Reggie, what do you want?" Sirius queried his tone harsh as the two brothers glared at each other. "I have a message from the headmaster," came the curt reply, "Don't worry Sirius, I won't be telling mother of this meeting, after all she only has one son now."

Rolling his eyes Sirius barked his message to his brother as they came face to face, "tell me the message then otherwise fuck off." "Oh dear brother, I see you still haven't learned any manners," sneered Regulus, "But it doesn't surprise me, considering you are living with those filthy blood traitors."

With those words Sirius drew his wand, pointing it towards his brothers' throat. "They are worth more than you and our precious family put together and one more word against them and I'll make sure mother has no sons left." His tone was menacing eyes glaring at the smug face of his younger brother.

"Padfoot!" came the cheerful cry from James potter, who bounded along slapping his mate on the shoulder, shortly followed by the other two marauders. "What's going on?" James' face dropped when he saw the situation before him, "Paddy, put your wand down he isn't worth it." James spoke to Sirius cautiously watching as the older black lowered his wand.

"What was the message?" Sirius demanded, ignoring the puzzled look on James', Remus' and Peter's face. "Doesn't matter now does it," sneered Regulus, turning away from his brother beginning to walk away. Before he had even walked two feet, Regulus Black found himself hanging by his feet, his robes draping over his face unable to move.

"Black, you put him down right this instant!" came the screech of the head girl as she stormed over, her red hair flaring around her pale complexion, her emerald eyes flashing with anger. "Stay out of this Evans" snarled Sirius, his attention once more on his brother.

"Hey Evans, fancy a date?" James purred out to her, trying to smooth his hair. "You!" she bellowed, "As head boy, you have a responsibility to the students what do you think you are doing? You think this is funny do you? Picking on younger students, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking letting you be head boy." She snarled at James, face full of fury and raised her wand towards Sirius,

"Put him down now, Black." She commanded her wand and inch from his face. Glancing at her, Sirius lowered his wand causing his brother to fall to the ground, and turned to face Lily whilst his brother made a quick escape. "Why did you have to ruin my fun, Evans?" Sirius questioned, anger dying down.

"You think its funny do you Black, to pick on someone younger than you. No I don't care if it's your brother, you need to grow up. Detention Black." Turning around she stormed off leaving the four teenage boys staring in disbelief, "At least she didn't say no," Sirius smirked towards the head boy.

* * *

"Good Luck, Hermione," whispered Ginny as she watched her best friend walk into the veil, her body floating away disappearing for good.

* * *

White light appeared all around her as Hermione Granger stepped through the veil, as she moved forward she saw three hooded figures surrounding a stone basin. "We were wondering when you would show up Miss Granger." One simply spoke to her without lifting their head. "H-h-how do you know my name?"

"We are the fates, you know that already. Question is, what are you doing here?" "I want to change things for my friends; I want to make things better." "Pray tell, how do you plan on doing this?" The second fate spoke, lifting its hood slightly as Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't know what can you do?" "We can only do what your free will wants us to do." Spoke the third fate, lifting its hood fully and all Hermione could see was darkness. "Well I need to tell them what happens, so they can prepare." "And who is 'them'" "James, Lily, Sirius you know who I mean" she almost shouted, frustration building up.

"Very well, look down." As Hermione looked down there lay seven books, picking them up she read the title. "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, you mean these are the story of what will happen?" She looked up and the room was empty. She stood there alone in the white room, shouting she cried out, "How am I meant to get to them?"

"You will find a way." The room began to disintegrate; Hermione felt her mind losing consciousness as the white turned to black, with that she was out.


	2. Starting the Journey

**Massive thank you to those that are following or have reviewed. It means alot. Disclaimer, the only thing I own to this story is the plot, everything else belongs to Jk rowling.**

Light flickered as Hermione opened her eyes to the scene around her, the room bore red and gold drapes, a fireplace alit warming up the cold stone walls. Sitting herself up, Hermione allowing herself more time to look at where she had came to.

The room triggered vague memories, trying to think she sat there her face glazed over. Around the fireplace were four sofas and a chair, with a table in between. On that table lay the books she last saw before her loss of consciousness.

Standing up she walked over to the oak door which had vines and leaves carved into it, the metal handle creaking as she opened it. 'Will it still be here if I leave?' Hermione pondered before the familiar voice of the fates entered her head, 'Of course'.

'Where am I?' her thoughts echoed around her as she shut the door, deciding to stay in the room and make her plan before anything. '1977,' the reply came leaving Hermione with more questions than answers.

"1977... That's when Harry's parents were at school..." she spoke aloud her mind racing, 'Of course' she realised now exactly what she had to do. "People will think i am nuts and obviously i cannot tell everyone..." Muttering to herself realising the dangers she faced if she revealed them to the wrong people.

Sitting herself down she began to make a list, a list of the people whose lives she could change by telling them their future. Hours later she had finally made her list.

"Potter!" The screech of Lily Evans echoed down the corridor as she stormed towards the now smirking James Potter, "yes Lily my love, what can I do for you?" "What did you do to my hair!" She screamed at him, her vivid pink hair flying around her.

"I don't know what you mean sweet Lily," feigned James nervously. Her eyes narrowed, green slits narrowed on James potter as she raised her wand. "You have 3 seconds." She whispered dangerously.

"One...two..." Before she even reached three James potter found himself flung 20 feet away, lying on his back as his friends watched, silently laughing. "Evans, Potter!" the shouts of Professor Mcgonagall reached across the corridor, silencing the crowds.

"You four come with me." She gestured towards Remus, Sirius and the quarrling head boy and girl, before turning around, "But professor, we didn't do anything!" protested black looking just as confused as the werewolf next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word if you don't mind." Her curt reply confused them even more.

"Severus, what are you doing?" sneered Regulus Black, as he watched the future professor cut up his daisy roots. "It doesn't matter to you, now does it." Snape answered quickly. "Oh really, you honestly think that this is going to work do you?"

The taunting question ringed round his ears causing Severus to redden, frustrations mounting. "Black, how many times do you have to question what I am doing, especially when they are of no concern of yours."

"Oh I don't know, how many times have your plans to get revenge back fired?" "This will work, I'm sure of it." Just as he said that Professor Slughorn walked in, "Boys, what do you think you are doing down here?" he questioned them with a tone of surprise.

"Well sir, I thought it would be ok for me to practise for my NEWTS, after all they are coming up this year." Snape replied with a tone of arrogance. "As much of a good idea that is, I cannot allow you to continue. Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you. Yes you too Regulus."

Looking disgusted, Severus packed up his things ignoring the smug look on the younger blacks face.

"So miss Granger, what is it you wished to tell me?" the sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore rested upon the eyes of Hermione, trying to read her mind but finding no answers.

"It won't work sir-" aware of what he was trying to do she continued, "I am from a different time, the year 2000 to be precise. In my world things haven't gone so well. By all means he is gone."

She knew very well Albus would understand who she meant, "However too many lives were the cost of winning the war." She looked down, eyes welling up. "Very well Hermione, so why did you come back here?"

"You see professor, I've come back to stop what is to come, and with my knowledge of what will happen I would like to try to change things, yes i know the dangers however if the fates did not agree they would not have sent me here."

Albus looked at her in a look she had never seen before, was it fear? Confusion? Awe? She couldn't decide but continued, "So you see sir I would like to see these people. I believe if we can change the lives of these people, then we can change the world for the better."

"I know deep down sir that this list shows the people who need to know, some the consequences of their actions and others to be shown what they can achieve. But most importantly, to show what their future lies if they continue this way."

"And will anyone else be coming back?" Albus asked earnestly, "No sir, not that I'm aware of the fates plans." "Ok, well who do you need?" Passing the list over he gave her a knowing look before disappearing out of sight, leaving Hermione sat in the office. The croons of Fawkes broke the silence of the room.

"Psst, prongs..."Sirius whispered to James, "What do you think old Dumby wants us for this time?" He smirked at his friend, "Who knows, this time it involves Lily so I doubt it's anything to do with blowing up that toilet" As they stood at the bottom of the stairwell it wasn't just the headmaster with them.

"You!" called Sirius exasperated, staring at the Slytherin duo. "Oh great, it's my dear brother," came the sneer of Regulus, his nose turning up in disgust. "Boys." The stern command of Albus Dumbledore caused them to turn away. "Now is not the time, if you would kindly follow me."

The six students and McGonagall trundled up the winding staircase confused about what was happening. "Albus," Minerva mumbled "What is going on?" "you will find out in a few minutes Minerva, I am not the best person to explain the situation.

Entering the room they found they were not alone. There sat a girl, long curly brown hair covering her shoulders from what they could see and as she turned around the chocolate brown eyes looked bewildering towards the crowd that had arrived. "Please, take a seat and I shall explain what is going on." She stated motioning to the chairs that had been set up.

What seemed like hours, Hermione had finally revealed her story to the group surrounding her, a lot of them looking in disbelief. "If you are from the future-" scoffed Regulus, "Why don't you prove it." His nose turned up in disgust.

"Ok, your name is Regulus Arcturus Black your family history has led you to a world of deceit, dishonesty and mayhem and what you fear more than ever before is having to live up to the reputation put before you." Her enigmatic ways puzzled Regulus, 'how could she possibly know,' he thought, 'could she know my secret?' he sat there silenced as she turned to everyone in the room.

"Sirus, you are more than just a troublemaker. Some would say your antics are almost like an untrained puppy. James, your pride and heritage leaves a royal tone about you, you are quidditch captain and head boy, but sometimes you neglect your duties due to bad influences. Remus, you have a badly trained rabbit, hence why your friends say you have a furry little problem." With this Remus paled, aware that she knew but confused about why she didn't care.

"Lily, you and Petunia haven't seen eye to eye for 7 years now. When you left it hurt her, it wasn't your fault but she somehow connects you to it and now treats you like you were a freak. Severus, you live near Lily and have known her since before Hogwarts. Your behaviour hasn't been the best yet somehow deep down you care"

With that Hermione walked over to Severus and whispered in his ear, "You love her." His eyes shot open, bewildered and scared. "Ok we get it, what you say is true. But why are you here?" Sirus barked, getting impatient.

"I'm here to make sure you live in a better world, a world that didn't exist as I grew up." With that response he shut up, "What I want us to do is to read through these books - " she motioned to the seven books on the table.

"These books will tell you everything you need to know. But we will not be reading them here, instead we will be going to the room of requirement, that way no one can interrupt us nor overhear what they aren't supposed to hear." With that she stood and left the room, beckoning the others to follow.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

As the group settled down in the room, they all looked at each other still confused to what was going on. "Well guys, the first book is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione spoke clearly, causing the six students to come out of their glazed expressions. "Who wants to read first?" Hermione questioned, looking at the students, "Remus?"

"Ok sure, I'll go first." The sandy haired werewolf spoke, taking the book from Hermione, and began.

**Chapter one – The boy who lived. **

"Not much of a story if he didn't live" Sirius sniggered, causing him to receive glares from Professor McGonagall and the other students.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley – **Lily and Severus exchanged puzzled looks, what was her sister doing in this story she thought, aware that she must have married that lump of a man she, at present time, called her boyfriend. Or was it her? Lily was confused.

-** of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense. **

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"He sounds delightful," snorted James, avoiding the eyes of Sirius who looked like he was holding back the laughter. Looking up, Remus saw his two friends giggling away, shaking his head he continued.

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **This confirmed Lily's suspicious, but why was her sister being mentioned in a book about Potter's son?

**The Dursleys has a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter **– Lily's eyes widened, but no one noticed. - **was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Charming people, I'm sure." Sneered Regulus, causing the Gryffindor boys to glare at him. "Oh and I'm sure mother and the rest of you lot are just delightful humans." Retorted Sirius glaring at his brother. But before anything else could happen, McGonagall spoke loudly, "Enough."

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **"A child like what!" Lily angrily glared at the book, as if hoping it would burn up before her. The boys looked at her confused.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Lovely parenting you have got going on Petunia, congratulations you're raising a spoilt brat." Sniped Lily towards the book. "What's going on?" James asked puzzled, stating what was on everyone's mind. "Mrs Dursley, or Petunia, is my sister." Lily spat out the last word angrily. Knowing to just leave her alone, Remus continued.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. ** "Ignorance is bliss." Murmured Dumbledore.

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Sounds like you Minnie," Sirius chortled, gaining himself a glare. "Mr Black, how many times have I told you not to call me that." "You love it really." With that Remus took the cue to read on.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he be thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.** "Unless you're name is Minnie" came the sing song voice of Sirius. "Can it Black." Lily glared menacingly, whilst Dumbledore and James chortled.

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. **

**People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

**Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

**But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something... yes that would be it. The traffic moved on, and in a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"You would think they'd be more careful," McGonagall said disapprovingly, "Something big must have happened." Dumbledore replied gently.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to but himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-" **

"**- Yes their son, Harry – "**

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure if his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks... **

"A sister like what exactly!" James' voice was near to shouting, "She's better than you'll ever be you great pig!" Lily looked at him in amazement, touched on how he was standing up for her.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloaks. He didn't seem upset at all at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wise smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by star: "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy happy day!"**

"He-he's gone," the room murmured, fully appreciating how that must be. In over 2 years they had seen their walls slowly disintegrating, although their life in Hogwarts remained the same, the world outside was changing. They all could sense it.

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around his eyes.**

"It's got to be youuuu!" Sirius sang out loud, before being hit by five flying cushions. As much as it pained her to admit it, McGonagall felt he was right. But why would she be there?

'**Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('shan't!'). **"lovely, he has his family's manners," Lily said sarcastically. **Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

'**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**

"McGonagall is right you know, even if he is gone they shouldn't be running around losing their heads." James spoke, causing everyone to look at him shocked. Surely this wasn't the same boy who help blow up the Slytherin toilets?

Lily pondered to herself, he's grown up a lot. Maybe that is why she married him. She look pensive as Remus continued to read.

'**Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain as I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early – it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.' **

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ...**

"You know, for someone who has relatives in the wizarding world he doesn't half want to deny it exists," Severus spoke everyone looking at him. The Gryffindor boys looked like they wanted to disprove him but couldn't.

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Err – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?' **

**As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

'**No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

Lily sighed, she knew that things between her sister had gotten bad, but she didn't realise it was this bad. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how their relationship had deteriorated over her time at Hogwarts. James walked over giving her a warm hug, and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

'**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today...'**

'**So?' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

'**Well I thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.'**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?' **

'**I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's his name again? Howard isn't it?'**

'**Harry. Nasty common name, if you ask me.' **

"I like the name Harry," Lily whispered drying her eyes up as James moved back to his best mates.

'**Oh yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was starring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. **

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Don't worry fatso, no Potter would want to be related to you anyway." Sirius piped up. "You know what I don't get," Regulus spoke up taking the break as an opportunity. "Why are they talking about Evans' family if the story is to do with the Potters?" Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione sat their knowingly leaving the other students to ponder.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... he couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. **"It's Min-" before he could finish everyone in the room shouted at Sirius, "Shut up."** It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly or the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Bit late to be up for you isn't it Minnie?" Sirius questioned a look of the prankster on his face. "Detention Black, I told you not to call me that you impervious young wart."

"A wart! I'm offended Minnie, I would say at the very least I'm thrush. In terms of irratance that is."

"We don't need to know what diseases you have Black." Lily spoke whilst the rest of the students roared with laughter. After a few minutes, Remus continued.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching. He was tall, thin and very old judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt, He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. **

**His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkled behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **"Two guesses to who this is.." Sirius started before finding himself no longer able to talk.** This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived to a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something.**

**But he did seem to realise he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'**

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. **

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **"Cool," the boys in the room gushed in awe.

**If anyone looked out their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley , they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment spoke to it.**

'**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.' **"Ha," Sirius tried to speak but instead sulked as his voice didn't return.

**He turned to smile at the tabby but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looks distinctly ruffled.**

'**How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

'**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

'**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

'**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back to the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.' **

" Seems nothing has changed," Dumbledore chortled to himself.

'**You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

Everyone paled, eleven years of this horrendous state of affairs. "Wow..." Remus whispered, reflecting what everyone else had on their mind.

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day you-know-who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'**

'**It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

'**A what?'**

'**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

The students chuckled, out of all the times and places, Albus Dumbledore was always good for a chuckle.

'**No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if you-know-who has gone - '**

'**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "you-know-who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "you-know-who". I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

'**I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one you-know – oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of.'**

'**You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

'**Only because you're too – well- noble to use them.'**

"N'aww how sweet," Sirus mocked gaining another glare from his professor.

'**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone is saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

'**What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter**

"YES!" James shouted ecstatically winking at Lily, who simply rolled her eyes, sighing, accepting her fate. Severus looked livid whilst the two professors smiled.

Remus finished the sentence to himself, and paled. By now everyone had calmed down to notice his vacant expression. "What's wrong Moony?" Sirius queried." "I'll read it."

**are – are – that they're – dead.' **

"No." Sirius whimpered, everyone looking at the book in disbelief, "Remus, tell me you're lying. Please." He was almost pleading with his friend. Regulus looked on, almost feeling sorry for his brother.

Tears were welling up in the Gryffindor's eyes, Severus looked paler than usual, his lips pursed together.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

'**Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus'**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know... I know...' he said heavily.**

The mood in the room was sombre, the students wishing they had never started to read this blasted book. Hermione looked on, a sadness in her eyes.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he tried to kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he is gone.'**

"Extraordinary," murmured Dumbledore, whilst the others were looking dumbstruck. "How?" James spoke, in awe of his son. "We can only guess." Dumbledore spoke, and indeed he had a vague idea of how it happened but unaware of why she would be given a choice of life.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

'**It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

'**We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

"I didn't know you cared so much, Professor." James joked, trying to lighten the mood of the room.

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was an odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

'**Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places'**

'**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

"No, professor you can't!" Sirius, Remus and James cried out, whilst severus looked on puzzled in thoughts.

'The only way he would have to have gone to his relatives would be if it would make him better protected. The only way that could have happened is if Lily was given a choice to live, but chose to die.' Thoughts swarmed Severus as he tried to work out why the boy survived.

'**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'**

"Yeah Professor, please listen to Minnie!" Sirius cried out once more as everyone including professor McGonagall ignored his term for her.

'**It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he is older. I've written them a letter.'**

"A letter!" most of the group screamed out in frustration.

'**A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!'**

'**Exactly,' Said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

"Fair point," remus agreed ignoring the glares from his best friends.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' she eyed the cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

'**Hagrid's bring him' **

'**You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." James stated, unaware of the next line of the chapter.

'**I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

'**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sort of headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"That's awesome!" both Black brothers called out in awe, causing Sirius to look at his younger brother puzzled. "What?" I'm not like our parents Sirius." For the first time in what must have been 4 years, Regulus had called his brother by his first name.

"I bet it's mine!" Sirius cried out, smugly.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

'**Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

'**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir' said the giant, climbing carefully of the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black **– ("Yesss!")

-** lent it me. I've got him, sir.' **

'**No problems were there?'**

'**No sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair – **"He has my hair" James smiled at that thought. "Poor bugger," muttered Sirius, earning him a smack around the head. "I hope he has Lily's eyes, they're the most beautiful emeralds in existence." With that Lily blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

**- over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

'**Is that where -?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

'**Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

'**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

'**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

'**Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' Asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

'**Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles –'**

'**S – s – sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'**

'**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

'**Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join in the celebrations.'**

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

'**I shall see you soon, I expect Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lights so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

'**Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. **

**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – The boy who lived!'**

"My poor baby," Lily groaned fully aware of her sister's screeches. "Well that certainly was the most cheerful chapter to begin with" Sirius spoke, unable to match the happiness he had earlier. Everyone sat in silence, pondering over the chapter.

"You know, Harry has your eyes, Lily." Hermione spoke, smiling at the weepy redhead. "You would have thought he would have tired of people making that comment, but he doesn't." Lily looked up, smiling at the time traveller. "So who's reading next?" Remus questioned, closing the book.


End file.
